roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG A2
}} The AUG A2 is an Austrian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 39 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The AUG A2 shares similar characteristics with the AUG A1, its predecessor. However, it has several differences which cannot be overlooked. The removal of the 1.5x magnifying optic which was formerly pre-installed may deprive some users of longer ranged capabilities, while granting other users unobstructed aiming at closer distances. The body of the weapon is a dark green like the updated AUG A1. However, the factory-standard frontal grip on the AUG A1 has been kept on the AUG A2 and the staged trigger design is retained to allow users to switch firing modes at ease. In-Game General Information The AUG A2 is very similar to the other AUG rifles, such as how its horizontal recoil is quite high and a Compensator is recommended. This weapon has a low to moderate vertical recoil, which is more useful for close to medium range gunfight. Despite the low damage, the statistics of the AUG A2 are pretty much in the middle of the AUG A1 and AUG A3 with the most noticeable trait being its Rate of Fire (RoF), at 700 RPM, which is directly in between the two guns (with the AUG A1 at 680 RPM and the AUG A3 at 720 RPM). Usage & Tactics The biggest drawback of the AUG A2 is its minimum damage. The minimum damage of the AUG A2 is 19, meaning that a player will need up to 6 shots to kill an enemy at medium to long range. However, The AUG A2 makes it up by possessing a 3-Shot-Kill (3SK) capability in Close Quarters Combat (CQC), so this weapon can be very deadly when used in close ranges. The low minimum damage combined with the horizontal recoil make of this rifle less ideal for long range engagement. Even in semi-auto mode, it's still difficult to eliminate a target at long range. Nevertheless, the RoF and damage of this weapon make up to it. As a close to medium ranged weapon, the AUG A2 has a very good hip fire stability. If one wishes to improve their weapon for long range engagements, the Compensator is recommended so that it will make a tighter spread pattern, while equipping the Muzzle Brake will make the gun spray completely sideways. The Iron Sights are not useful because it makes it harder to predict the bullet drop, even at medium range. Attaching any clear optic is recommended. Conclusion The AUG A2 is at best a medium ranged weapon. It's relatively balanced recoil and decent RoF allow it to compete with other Assault Rifles. However, the AUG A2 is outshined by both of its rivals; the AUG A2 lacks the high minimum damage and clear optic that the AUG A1 has, while the AUG A2 is outgunned every time by the AUG A3's higher RoF. In short, the AUG A1 and A3 limit the AUG A2's capabilities. Available Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * Middle-of-the-line fire rate. * Good Time to Kill (TTK) within 35 studs. * Good hip fire stability. * No time delay when changing fire modes. * Almost no vertical recoil, like other AUGs. Cons: * Low damage at range. * Long reloads all over. * Lowest long range damage in class. Trivia * The AUG A2's RoF is exactly numerically in between the AUG A1 and A3's Rate of Fire. * Except for the removable rail, which is a fixed scope on the AUG A1, and the under barrel rail like the AUG A3, both guns are identical. * The AUG A2 has the same Iron Sights as the AUG HBAR and AUG A3 Para. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Assault Class Category:Assault Rifles Category:AUG Family